


Parents Day

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Children, Alya Césaire Bashing, Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, But its suuuuuuuuuuuuuper small, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Mornings, Not Beta Read, One Shot, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: ITS PARENTS DAY!AKA Next Gen MLB ft. Art Dad cause im trash
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Rainbow Tomato [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Parents Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts), [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts), [Andromeda612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/gifts).



> This was FUN but it also means I now have soooo many new OC's that I thought up on the spot lol. Also, my dear friend Kopy, this was gifted to you cause you helped me think of this, and then Puppy and Andy cause I know they liked the concept :P

"Julien! Ivy! Are you two ready? We need to leave soon!" Called Ondine into the apartment, standing in the front door's frame. Suddenly what sounded like herds of elephant feet came rushing towards her, quickly identified to be her son, Ivy, wearing overalls and a pink beanie with ears. He just about raised out the door when his mother held out her arm to stop him. 

"Mom you said we had to go-"

"Do you have your fidget bag?" She asked, referring to the bag he carried that had the toys he needed when he didn't want to sit still during class. 

"Yeah! Let's go already!" Ivy responded, ducking under the arm blocking his way. The adult giggled at his shenanigans before turning to gesture Julien out of the house as well, the girl sighing at her twin brother. She wore a cute white sundress with a flower pattern. Kagami followed right after, quickly pressing a peck on her wives lips. 

Slowly, the small family did get their things together and leave, heading for the kids school. It was Parent's day, meaning the children's parental units were going to be coming along as well to share what they did for work. Nobody was able to tell who was more excited, the children or the parents!

* * *

The swinging of Micah's door opening caused him to groan and cover his head with a pillow. Let him sleep in gosh darn it! 

"Come on, man. We've got to get to school or you're going to be late," came the voice of his mother. Alix sighed when her son didn't move and warned him one more time before smirking. 

She waltzed over to the teens bed and sat down on the edge, causing it to dip. She waited a minute before leaning forward and reached for Micah's stomach. As she begins to tickle him, the boy screamed with laughter; no matter if he was moody or dyed his hair black or pierced his ears in multiple places, she still knew all of his secret ticklish spots!

"M-M-MOM!" He cried between his wheeze's. "M-MOM OKAY I'M UP!" 

As quick as she started, Alix stopped, standing back up. 

"It's Parents day in case you forgot, meaning I'm going to be walking with you to school today instead of you being alone. See you out there!" 

Around ten minutes later the two were exiting their house, Micah donning his leather jacket and ripped jeans. His frown was prominent on his face until he made it out of the building, gasping when he saw Kit outside waiting for him. With a grin so wide it nearly split his face he raced to her, immediately complementing her on her romper and long red hair in a braid. 

Alix herself gave a soft smile and headed for her own friends, Kit's parents. 

"I see that smile," Marc teased the woman, earning a punch in the arm. 

"You see nothing, Anciel-Kurtzburg!" 

"You're getting soft," Nathaniel responded, also getting a punch. Alix snickered and turned to glance at her son in front of her, whom was talking excitedly about some band he had discovered. 

"You know what? For him I am."

* * *

Harmony gathered up the cupcakes she made the night before and placed tinfoil over the container, keeping them on the counter as she went to grab the coat that went along with her skirt and shirt, coming back to find her father in the kitchen. He was humming a small tune while throwing an apple in the air, catching it over and over again. 

The sight made her smile, seeing her father so happy. Ever since her mother...passed, he hadn't hummed a note. Now, he was doing so, with a smile on his face as well. It filled her heart with joy as she made her presence known. 

"Making a new song?" She asked, grabbing the pastries for the class. Luka startled and nearly dropped the fruit in hand, before he placed a hand on his heart. 

"Fluff, you scared me!" He said, using the nickname Mari had given her for her thick and fluffy dark hair. It was right before the accident... 

"But yeah, I think I have something anyway..."

Harmony shook her head in fondness and gestured to the door with her head. 

"You gonna tell the class about it?" The teen asked. "Since y'know, you write songs for a living?" 

"Maybe, but it's...about _her,_ " he remarked, both of them knowing full well who 'her' was. "Harmony, if you ever need to talk about what happened to your Mom-"

"I know, Dad. I'll come to you if I need to."

"Okay, Fluff. Just making sure," there was a beat of silence before Harmony spoke up once more. 

"I really miss her," she said, getting a lump in her throat. 

"I do too...but she'll live on in our hearts!" Luka replied, throwing a hand over his daughter's shoulders. "Anyway! We have a school to get to! Tally ho!"

* * *

"Dad, don't forget your key's this time!" Cam shouted from his room where he was making sure he had everything in his backpack for the third time. 

"Don't worry Champ!" Nino cried. "I have everything! Are you almost ready?" 

"Yeah, hold on!" Cam zipped up his bag, gave a quick one over of himself in the mirror (nothing could go wrong with a simple plain tee and cargo shorts), and raced down the stairs to see his father headbanging to some new mix of his. Without missing a beat the younger grabbed his father's hand and basically dragged him to the door. 

"Woah now, what's the rush?" Nino asked, startled. "We aren't going to be late or anything are we?" 

"No, not really, but it's better to be early then on time because being on time is too close to being late." With more force then a 16 year old should have, he threw open their door and raced down the steps, letting go of his Dad only to let him lock the entry. 

"You learned that from your mother didn't you?" The older remarked in regards to his ex-wife Alya. "Which, she's-"

"Picking me up after school today for the weekend, yeah, I know!" Together the two began the trek to Françoise Dupont. 

"You're a such a smart cookie Cam," the adult said while ruffling his son's hair. "You get that from me!"

* * *

Slowly but surely all the teens and their family made it to the classroom, the old friend groups joining together once again, and the new one's coming together to talk about what their parents were going to show. Nina talking about her Mom, Mylene, showing off cool activist posters and then Willow going on a tangent about Juleka's modelling career. 

Everything was some sort of chaotic calm, like electricity in a crystal ball. That was, until their teacher walked into the room. 

"Alrighty class, Mme. Bustier is out, so I'm going to be subbing!" Mr. Carracci announced, stopping in his tracks when his eyes landed onto the many adults in the room. "Okay, I know I'm old, but I know for a fact that most of you in here already graduated." It became so silent a pin could drop and everybody would hear, before Ivy broke it of course.

"OH MY GOD WE HAVE ART DAD! HE'S THE BEST SUB!" He yelled, the rest of the class backing him up as most of the adults rejoiced for seeing their favorite teacher again. 

_They haven't changed, have they?_ Mr. Carracci thought, regarding his old students. _And if their children are anything like them, then this class is going to get a little hectic._

**Author's Note:**

> sry this is short, also there are other kids in the class, but Im focusing on these kiddos:
> 
> Ivy-The hyper friend
> 
> Julien-the calm and rational friend
> 
> Micah-the "emo" friend
> 
> Kit-the pure friend
> 
> Harmony-the Mom friend
> 
> Cam-The anxious friend
> 
> Nina-the chill friend
> 
> Willow-the nerdy friend


End file.
